Confidence
by byeoli
Summary: Seokjin hanya perlu untuk diyakinkan. Namjin (GS)


Teman-teman dekatnya sering mangatakan bahwa Seokjin mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Seokjin merasa bahwa ada beberapa hal yang dia takutkan dan ragukan lebih daripada lainnya.

Apakah Seokjin sudah cukup baik dan manis sebagai putri untuk kedua orang tuanya?

Jawabannya adalah ya. Seokjin begitu cantik, seperti putri dari negeri dongeng kata adik sepupunya. Seokjin orang yang lembut dan hangat. Seokjin orang yang kalem dan penuh perhatian. Seokjin selalu patuh dan mendengarkan orang tuanya.

Apakah Seokjin sudah cukup baik untuk sahabat dan teman-temannya?

Tentu saja. Seokjin selalu ada dan mendengarkan saat mereka sedang memiliki masalah. Seokjin juga tak segan untuk menolong saat mereka kesusahan. Seokjin juga siap menggila bersama mereka terlepas dari citra kalem seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang.

Terkadang Seokjin hanya terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu akan terjadi.

Begitulah juga Seokjin hari ini. Topik lamunannya berbeda dari hari kemarin. Jika kemarin dia melamunkan pekerjaan apa yang akan dia jalani setelah lulus (Seokjin masih kuliah, Early Childhood Education, Department of Education, Konkuk University), maka hari ini dia melamunkan dan mencemaskan seperti apa laki-laki yang akan berkencan dengannya.

Oke, ini memang berlebihan, tapi tidak bagi Seokjin. Dia memang berumur 24 tahun, tapi belum pernah dia berkencan. Sebenarnya ada banyak teman laki-laki Seokjin yang menyatakan perasaan suka pada gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu, tapi Seokjin selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan, entah itu ibunya melarangnya berpacaran, si laki-laki terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, dan yang paling penting Seokjin menilai tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menghadap ke ayahnya untuk meminta ijin untuk mengencaninya.

Seokjin menghela napas. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

Seokjin itu orangnya tidak tegaan, hatinya lembut. Tidak banyak mahasiswa ganteng dengan badan tinggi tegap yang menyukainya, hanya saja Seokjin takut. Jika pacarnya adalah pemain basket, sepak bola, base ball, atau apapun itu, Seokjin hanya takut melihat pacarnya kesakitan saat cedera atau terluka saat bertanding. Bukannya Seokjin tidak pernah melihat pertandingan olah raga, dia menikmatinya. Tapi gadis itu akan mengernyit, meringis saat ada tabrakan atau pemain yang jatuh hingga kesakitan. Kata ibunya, jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk melihat yang seperti itu.

Tidak, tidak. Jantung Seokjin baik-baik saja. Ibunya hanya melebih-lebihkan saja.

Pernah juga Seokjin dikenalkan dengan kakak temannya sekelas. Orangnya tampan, kulitnya bersinar, tinggi, dan begitu ramah. Seokjin sempat bertemu dan berbincang dan dia berpikir kakak temannya itu orang yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja Seokjin meragu saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seorang pilot. Dia berpikir tidak sanggup kalau ditinggal terus menerus. Kalau kangen bagaimana?

Ada juga dosen yang menyukainya. Pria itu cukup tampan, kaya dan dia tidak berperut buncit dan beruban. Seokjin menolaknya karena takut mahasiswa lain akan berpikir bahwa nilai-nilainya yang di atas rata-rata itu adalah karena dia adalah kekasih dosen.

Seokjin juga pernah berkenalan dengan seorang pria lewat social media. Percakapan mereka menyenangkan dan berbobot, selalu ada ilmu baru saat Seokjin bicara dengannya. Saat pria tersebut mengungkapkan keinginan untuk berkencan dengannya, si gadis bercitra kalem ini mengatakan tidak bisa. Alasannya sedikit lucu menurut laki-laki itu. Karena dia adalah seorang akuntan. Akuntan akan sibuk di akhir tahun sehingga Seokjin takut mereka akan kesulitan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, natal dan tahun baru bersama.

Jadi sebenarnya pria seperti apa sih yang diinginkannya? Rata-rata laki-laki yang hamper berkencan dengannya adalah laki-laki dengan skor minimal 8 dari 10. Mereka tampan, mapan, baik dan menyukainya dengan tulus.

Ini hanya Seokjin saja yang terkadang terlalu berpikir dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Oke, itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lupakan.

Ini adalah hari dimana dia genap dua bulan mengajar di salah satu daycare yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Harinya selalu menyenangkan dengan celotehan lugu dan lucu dari anak-anak didiknya. Seokjin akan menemani mereka bernyanyi, belajar menghitung, belajar membaca, bermain, makan siang hingga tidur siang.

Selama dua bulan itu juga, ada satu laki-laki yang turut mengisi harinya. Laki-laki itu sedikit berbeda dari semua yang pernah mendekati Seokjin. Dia begitu sering menggunakan celana jeans belel dan hoodie saat mereka bertemu. Laki-laki itu juga sudah tiga kali mewarnai rambutnya dan astaga, dia juga memiliki satu piercing dia masing-masing telinganya. Dia jarang terlihat rapi, selalu santai hingga terkesan berantakan.

Oke, jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya. Hmm, setidaknya Seokjin masih ok karena dia tidak merokok, memakai narkotik dan minum minuman keras. Seokjin benci ketiganya.

Seokjin tidak pernah tau apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan setiap harinya. Ketika mereka bertemu, dia selalu memakai headset dan membawa notes kecil. Seokjin tidak pernah mencurigainya, karena dia yakin laki-laki ini adalah orang yang baik. Obrolan mereka bervariasi, mulai dari kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, peristiwa yang sedang hits, film, novel atau ke topik-topik yang sedikit lebih berat seperti psikologi, humanism dan sebagainya. Laki-laki itu juga cukup baik dengan tertawa pada setiap guyonan yang Seokjin lontarkan walaupun banyak yang bilang selera humornya garing.

Hari ini sepulang bekerja, dia naik taksi ke alamat yang dikirimkan laki-laki itu melalui pesan. Seokjin sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati orang-orang begitu ramai dan musik yang terdengar keras. Gadis itu berdiri kikuk di tengah keramaian. Dia berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan pulang saja ketika ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

"Hai" laki-laki itu menyapanya. "Wow, kau datang, padahal aku yakin kau akan langsung pulang setelah mangajar"

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Seokjin tanpa menjawab sapaan. Seokjin merasa asing dengan situasi dimana ada banyak laki-laki dan perempuan berkumpul, tempat layaknya bar dan uugh, bau alcohol.

"Emm, ini adalah base camp ku" jawabnya sedikit ragu. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya saat dahi Seokjin mengernyit semakin dalam. "Aku underground rapper"

Seokjin membelalak, begitu terkejut dengan informasi yang dia dengar. "Namjoon!" serunya.

"Maafkan aku, Nuna" Seokjin hanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh laki-laki itu jika dia bercanda sudah keterlaluan. "Bisakah kau melihatku tampil? Satu lagu juga tidak masalah"

Seokjin memandang Namjoon tak berkedip tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara Namjoon hanya menunggu, dia tampak begitu berharap Seokjin mau mendengarkan lagunya. "Satu lagu. Kapan giliranmu?"

"Dua terakhir" laki-laki itu nyengir kemudian menariknya ke salah satu sofa yang ada di tepi. "Duduklah di sini. Aku janji akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Jangan sampai lewat jam sepuluh" Seokjin bilang. "Ayahku seram saat marah"

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang, Seokjin memukuli Namjoon dengan tasnya. "Dasar kau ya. Apa-apaan lirikmu itu tadi hah? Astaga, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya"

"Aduh, iya, aduh, sakit," Namjoon mengeluh. "tapi lirik yang kubuat memang begitu"

"Jadi kau menulis liriknya sendiri huh? Wanita mana yang kau bayangkan saat menulis lirik porno itu?"

"Tidak ada, tapi memang Expensive Girl seperti itu. Aduh! Kenapa kau memukuliku sih?"

Seokjin selalu berpikir pasti akan tiba saatnya ada sesuatu yang merubah hidupnya. Dan gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu itu adalah Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mencoba untuk sedikit lebih berani dan dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon akan berani menghadap ayahnya. Dia datang dengan celana chino dan kemeja yang rapi, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan tanpa pearcing di telinganya. Dia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengancani Seokjin dan berakhir dengan wawancara semalaman dengan ayahnya.

Dan kegilaan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ayahnya sempat tidak suka dengan Namjoon sebagai underground rapper. Beliau bilang lingkungan pergaulannya tidak bagus dan dia tidak akan pernah mapan. Namjoon hanya memberikan senyum dan berjanji dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia tidak seperti yang ayah Seokjin pikirkan sebelum pria paruh baya itu mengusirnya dengan wajah galak. Seokjin hanya bisa diam dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya dan ibunya yang terus mengusap punggungnya berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Namjoon memintanya untuk bersabar dan mau menunggu. Seokjin bingung harus menjawab apa karena ayahnya sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Seokjin akan dijodohkan dengan anak temannya saja. Seokjin takut. Seokjin galau. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berharap segala yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Untuk Namjoon, untuk ayahnya, untuk dirinya.

Doa Seokjin terjawab. Akhir tahun ini dia akan merayakan pergantian tahun sekaligus membantu putranya meniup lilin ulang tahun. Lima tahun sejak ayahnya akhirnya luluh dan merestui hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Ayahnya tak mengizinkan mereka pacaran, justru langsung meminta Namjoon untuk menikahinya, katanya agar terhindar dari gossip yang macam-macam.

Namjoon memang hanya laki-laki biasa. Dia tetap menjadi underground rapper keren dengan nama panggung Rap Monster yang juga dikenal sebagai composer lagu andalan salah satu label rekaman. Dia juga telah memproduseri banyak lagu yang cukup sukses di pasaran dan menduduki posisi tinggi di tangga lagu.

Dan ayah yang hebat untuk putra lucunya, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung selalu ingin dekat dengan Papanya, meniru apa saja yang Papa jeniusnya lakukan dan lebih mendengarkan Namjoon dari pada Seokjin. Dia sering kali dibuat kesal karena Namjoon dan Taehyung sering berkomplot untuk menjahilinya. Taehyung yang usil dan lucu dikombinasikan dengan papanya yang jahil namun sering merusak barang, maka Seokjin harus lebih bersabar.

"Selamat tahun baru!!" keluarga besar mereka berteriak begitu hitung mundur yang ditayangkan televise menunjukkan angka 00:00. Keluarga kecil Seokjin, orang tua Seokjin, orang tua Namjoon dan adik mereka sedang berkumpul merayakan tahun baru, ngomong-ngomong.

Dan si kecil Taehyung yang tadi meniup lilin ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga bukannya mengantuk, justru malah semakin hiperkatif. Seokjin tersenyum begitu masing-masing pipinya dikecup.

"Selamat tahun baru, Mama" ucap Namjoon dan Taehyung bersamaan. "Semoga setahun ke depan, kita akan menjadi lebih baik dan bahagia"

Seokjin hanya bisa memeluk Namjoon dengan erat tanpa mau repot menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu"

"What is it?"

"Emm.." Seokjin sedikit ragu, tapi saat Namjoon mengelus tangannya, dia mendapat keberanian. "Aku sudah siap untuk adik Taehyung"

Namjoon seketika tersenyum begitu lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat dan itu membuatnya semakin tampan saja di mata Seokjin. Dia meraih putranya yang sibuk dengan icing kue ulang tahun dan mencuminya gemas. "Taehyung akan punya adik!"

-END-


End file.
